


Johnlock

by HanaWesty



Series: Drabbles for Days! [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blushing John, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Reichenbach, Sherlock snaps, smutt mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaWesty/pseuds/HanaWesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Sherlock snaps as he can't deduce why John acts odd around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnlock

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Please, please, please let me have who I want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830464) by [Brilliant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brilliant/pseuds/Brilliant). 



John has been acting very strange lately, yet Sherlock couldn't find a clear conclusion to what _exactly_ is causing him to act so strange. He tries to hide it and act normally but he fails miserably.

He has been quiet, well, more quiet then has been in the past, he would only briefly look at him and have very short conversations with Sherlock, and he would avoid Sherlock whenever he could, he would even stay in his room for long periods of time just to get away from him. Sherlock found this quite unsettling. He didn't act strange while he was with anyone else. He would look over his composure when he was alone, it was calm and relax, laugh though he would often survey his surroundings as for looking for him. After being so use to Sherlock, he would know instinctively when Sherlock is around and he would viably tense when he would even  _enter_ the room. His smile would change ever so slightly and he would look uncomfortable. 

The tension in the air whenever Sherlock would stand close to him would be so thick someone could cut it in half, this led to many people to walk away and avoid them. Lestrade would look between them and then look away trying to suppress a smirk, like he knew what was happening, and it infuriated Sherlock, but that didn't come close he saw Donovan and even bloody  _Anderson_ , chuckling smugly and exchange knowing glances whenever the two of them would pass by. He nearly blew up.

He had just finished a case which Lestrade gave him, simple, too easy. A part-time officer could have solved it. It would take them longer, but they would still solve it. _What a waste for my mind._

He heard rustling in the kitchen, he looked up to see John stick his head out. “Would you like a tea?” His voice was quiet, like it has been.

Sherlock smiled politely, “Yes please, John.”

A very light shade of pale pink rose on John’s cheeks and he ducked his head back in so fast that if was anyone else it would have simply slip by, but this is Sherlock. Sherlock sighed and leaned his head back against the chair. _What is it? What’s wrong with him?_ He rubbed his temples, recalling events to examine. _Was it me? Did I do something wrong? Maybe I should apologize...but he normally points out when I do something..._

 

Sherlock came to terms with his concern a few days ago, when he thought John was just playing a game with him. After two weeks of the unusual activity he finally went straight up to John and asked him. John just looked away flustered and said ‘nothing’. Sherlock pressed as he knew there _was_ something wrong but John didn't respond he ducked his head. So Sherlock just let him be. However, that was when John starting making an effort to avoid him.

Sherlock sighed and banged his head back against the chair. _What’s wrong with him?!_ It annoyed Sherlock as this is the first case in a while which he couldn't solve and it was getting to him. It made it even worse to know that it was bloody John. John Hamish Watson. He just wanted to talk to John and help him, John was his one and only friend.  _Isn't that what ‘friends’ do? Help each other?_

 

So why won’t John let him help him?

 

“Sherlock?” John’s voice brought Sherlock from his thoughts. He looked up and saw John had placed his tea on the table and then John started to walk back to the kitchen.

“John!” John turned and stared at Sherlock. “Thank you.” Sherlock smiled.

John flushed again and Sherlock tilted his head to the side. Blushing?

“Are you okay, Sherlock? That’s unusual for you to thank me.” John tried to do his smirk, failing.

“No, I’m not John.” Sherlock responded massaging the bridge of his temples again.

John walked back to his chair and placed his tea on the table. “What’s wrong, Sherlock?”

“You.”

“Me?” John’s eyes widened

“You've been acting so oddly lately and it’s been distracting me. It keeps working into my thoughts, keeping me unfocused”

“Nothing’s wrong with me, Sherlock.” John’s face was pink again. Why is it doing that? It's not warm. Sherlock has ruled out any diseases or viruses weeks ago. "I'm fine."

“That’s what you said four days ago, but there is something very wrong and I’m worried." He blurted out. "Okay John? You got me. I don’t know what it is. All I know that it has to do with me. It can't be anyone else, not even anything to do with your family because you haven't contacted them in four months. I know Mycroft tells me. You act normally around others, but your demeanor always changes when I'm around, you try to hide it, but your terrible at it. The straightening of the back, the fidgeting, your eyes follow me everywhere, you're not even discrete about it. You inspect me, you look me over head to toe." He paused a moment. He had started pacing, letting the words flow, letting all the information come out, letting it piece out the puzzle. "Then," he points at John who is ridged in his chair. "Then there is always that look. The way you look at me, it's like I've done something." He starting pacing again, "I intentionally thought that it was because I did something to hurt you but it was never a look of pain..." It clicked, everything. _oh._ A small smirk appeared on his face, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. Sherlock decided to play out a little experiment to make sure. 

He turned sharply to John and pulled him up out of his seat. Flabbergasted John stood there looked at Sherlock like and idiot with that pale dusting of pink on his cheeks. Sherlock continued his rant as he began to pace around John so John just stood there and look down twiddling his thumbs. "It was sometimes a look of sadness or despair, sometimes you looked happy, sometimes you smile at me, sometimes it's a kind one sometimes it's a pained one. The mixture of emotions are truly confusing." He stood in front of John and with a finger lifted his chin. Although his whole body shook with embarrassment and shyness, his eyes gave him a look of pure adoration. Sherlock almost snapped then and there. He leaned in slightly and whispered, "What is wrong? My dear John, what is the matter with you?" 

They looked at each other for a while Sherlock calm his face inches from John's they both held the gaze but John didn't say anything, he didn't moved, he didn't even breath. 

Finally, Sherlock imitated the last part of the act, he stepped back and threw his arms in the air, acting like he finally snapped, he started shouting. "I've come up with all kinds of assumptions but none of them seem to be the answer! You know what John?! You win John! You fricking win! You are the almighty ruler of this game, I can't deduce it! What is it?! Tell me John. What is it?!” Sherlock was panting. During his outburst he had shoved John down on the couch and was now bearing down at John, who looked very scared.

Sherlock sighed and put a hand to his face, pretending he was counted back from ten. When he looked back down at John, his face was bright scarlet, there was sweat covering his forehead and he was looking down at his fiddling thumbs like they were the most interesting thing in the world. He smiled into his hand, yep, definitely, there wasn't a doubt. It was obviously there from the first interaction. He did note how fast John came to care for him as he  _shot_ a serial killer to save him. It was always there, he cared for John but obviously now that it was right there in front of him he knew how much he really did cared for him. He knew right then he would lay down his life for this man. His army doctor.

Sherlock smiled fondly at him. _His_ army doctor. He squatted in front of John and his hand rose to John’s chin and he pulled it forward…

John’s lips were so soft. Adrenaline coursed through Sherlock’s body. _Why didn't I see this eariler?_ His denial, the teasing from Mrs Hudson and all those other normal people. The line John keeps saying. _Oh, Jawn…_

It was so brief and Sherlock wanted more. When he reluctantly moved away, if was possible, John’s face was even redder.

“S-S-Sherlock?” John stuttered.

Sherlock smiled. “I thought you said you weren't gay?”

John’s face changed immediately. “I AM NOT!” Suddenly John was standing and probing a finger into Sherlock’s chest. “I have told you over and over again. I am not gay.” Sherlock grinned. Even though John was saying this, his face was still bright pink and his body was shaking again. “And I’ll tell you again, I am not gay!”

Before John could say more Sherlock kissed him again. Putting his arms around his waist and pulling him closer. _Jawn…_ Sherlock kept kissing but a small knot formed in his stomach. John wasn't kissing back. Sherlock pulled back slightly, John’s face was still very flushed _oh, his face_. Sherlock gave him a pleading look before kissing him again, and this time, John kissed back. Sherlock moaned as John’s arms slid around his neck and into his curls. John. Jawn. He finally had him and will _not_ let him go. Oh, how he wanted this for so long, and oh how he wished that he persisted earlier and have avoid all of that banter and awkwardness. Sherlock licked John’s lip, asking for permission, but John just smiled. Didn't matter. Sherlock slid his hands down onto John’s behind and caressed it.

“Sherl-“ Winner. Sherlock’s tongue slid in and claim him. _My Jawn._ After a while they had to pull back for air, panting.

“I..." he pants "love you, Sherlock.” _I’m never going to let you go._

Sherlock smiled resting his forehead against John's. “Jawn, I love you too. My little hedgehog.”

“Your WHAT?!” John snapped as he pushed Sherlock onto the couch and straddled him. "Oh no you don't. I'm not your little ANYTHING!" John started to talk control of the situation and let's say Sherlock didn't go to Scotland Yard the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at:  
> http://megashinyhannahmacka.tumblr.com/


End file.
